Mi deseo
by Bra1
Summary: Un deseo de una persona, una promesa que aun no se ha cumplido, una decision..¿erronea?¿acertada?.Una ultima reflexion sobre un creciente sentimiento.Raro resumen ya VV, dejar review con vuestra opinion.[ONESHOOT]


MI DESEO  
  
Vuelvo a estar aquí sentada como hace tanto tiempo, miro a mi alrededor y no acabo de comprender que es lo que hago. Siento tu presencia cerca y vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, los árboles del bosque me ocultan de la sociedad, los animales no se acercan por miedo al ser humano y a lo que hacemos con ellos y el río, el río sigue calmado como si notase mi presencia y se negase a concederme mi ultimo deseo  
  
-¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES ENTENDERLO?-sale de mi boca perdiéndose en el aire. Aun con mis intentos tu sigues calmado, sigues en quietud, sin querer dar tu brazo a torcer.  
  
Un gorrión baja de un árbol a coger una pizca de pan del suelo enseguida vuelve a remontar su vuelo y se aleja de mi vista; es libre no como yo, lo veo volar a su antojo por el cielo, libre sin ataduras de ningún tipo, sin miedo ni tristezas y me veo entonces a mi, y me doy cuenta de lo distinta que yo soy a ese animal; yo no soy libre, vivo en una sociedad que no entiende lo que siento ni lo que viví allí, vivo con el eterno recuerdo de aquellos que me abandonaron aquí y con el angustioso dolor que día y noche me atormenta al recordarlo y eso me lleva al motivo por el que estoy aquí, el motivo que tu no me dejas realizar  
  
-DEJAME HACERLO-grito desesperada y tu igual.  
  
Con el tiempo las cosas se olvidan pero yo no lo creo. Trate de contarle a mis padres todo aquello que ocurrió allí y sin embargo no me creyeron, trate de demostrárselo pero no pude y creyeron que estaba loca, empecé a tratar de convencerme de que lo había soñado pero no lo conseguía. Nunca pude olvidarte  
  
-¡MALDITA SEA, DEJAME CUMPLIR MI VOLUNTAD!-¿por qué no me haces caso?  
  
Yo se que es lo mejor; aquí ya no tengo nada. Los perdí tu sabes bien que perdí a las únicas personas que tenia en este mundo; ellos ya no están se alejaron de mi dejándome sola, ¿por qué lo hicieron?¿fue por necesidad? o ¿es qué quizás no tuvieron más remedio? no lo se, no lo se, por mucho que trate nunca lo averigüé por eso mi ultimo deseo es este, tu lo sabes, yo lo se ¿por qué no me dejas cumplirlo?,¡ MALDITA SEA!  
  
-Eres un egoísta, por que no me dejas hacerlo!?-esas palabras salen nuevamente de mi boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado.  
  
Palabras llenas de tristeza y dolor se acumulan en mi corazón, haciéndome sentir desdichada y desgraciada, queriendo cumplir con aquello que me ha traído aquí, nuestra promesa.  
  
-¡DEJAME HACERLO!-Las palabras vuelven a fluir de mi boca cual manantial de agua fresca.  
  
¡Irónico!, cualquiera que me vea aquí completamente sola, en medio de este espeso bosque y gritando a...gritando a algo que ellos ven pero no entienden, cualquiera que me viese gritando a un rió me tomaría por loca, pero yo se por que lo hago y tu...también lo sabes ¿verdad?.Hicimos la promesa de volvernos a ver pero aun ninguno ha conseguido nada, te he esperado y te he buscado, y he llegado a tomar mi ultima decisión cuerda, aunque tu no la consideres así  
  
-¡ESTUPIDO LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES ESTAR CONTIGO, DEJAME IR A DONDE TU!  
  
¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?Siguo sin comprenderte, miro tus aguas y la veo pacificas, te niegas a darme aquello que tanto anhelo; ¿cejaras algún día de tu empeño?  
  
-¡Maldita sea entiéndeme!-mi voz va perdiendo la fuerza y soy incapaz de gritar más alto, por lo menos eso creo yo.  
  
Miro esperando que sea la ultima vez, el paisaje que me rodea, los grandes y tupidos árboles verdes empiezan a moverse al compás del aire que parece ir en aumento, los animales ahora corren a esconderse sin duda alguna, los pájaros dejan de volar y se resguardan en sus nidos y el rió, aunque tu no quieras, esta como yo deseaba, el resto de la naturaleza me quiere conceder mi deseo, sin embargo tu sigues en tu cabales.  
  
Me levanto del lugar en el que estaba sentada, admirando tu belleza y me dirigió hacia ese pequeño barranco, te veo, veo como caes con fuerza por esa pendiente creando una bella cascada verdaderamente alborotada por la fuerza, me acerco más al borde y puedo oírte, el murmullo del agua me dice lo de siempre, "no lo hagas Chihiro, no merece la pena" pero no lo escucho, cada vez estoy más cerca del borde veo a mis zapatillas y luego miro nuevamente abajo me suelto la cola y me la vuelvo a hacer poniéndome la goma que siempre llevo como infundándome valor así poder hacer lo que quiero.  
  
Un paso más, otro más y uno más y cumpliré aquello que deseo, estar junto a ti para siempre...  
  
Nuevamente miro hacia abajo ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? No claro que no, ¿pero entonces? ¿qué pasaba? Decidido, no mirar atrás.  
  
Sin pensarlo más la chica se tiro por la pendiente, llevando acabo aquello que tanto quería hacer, lo que tantas otras veces había echo, lo que tantas otras veces él impidió. Sentía su cuerpo caer a enorme velocidad aunque a ella los segundos se les hacían eternos, el aire le daba en la cara...ya no había marcha atrás,¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? parecía que si...por fin parecía haber entendido que esa no era la manera de llegar a donde quería sin embargo lo echo... echo esta.  
  
Nuevamente el río aun con la fuerza por el temporal que lo azotaba la recogió suavemente, evitando que la desgracia que iba a acontecer acabase haciéndose realidad.  
  
El temporal paso rápidamente y el agua volvió a su cauce normal, tranquila como siempre dejando en su orilla el cuerpo de una chica, la que momentos antes había tratado de acabar con su sufrimiento tomando una medida desesperada.  
  
Gracias, gracias, en el fondo de mi corazón eso es lo que siento agradecimiento, agradecimiento por aquello que pensaba que era lo mejor pero que gracias a dios entendí que no lo era, gracias.  
  
Las aguas volvían a estar tranquilas, el viento había desaparecido dejando una suave brisa que corría entre las copas de los árboles en las que volvían a pasearse los animales mientras los pájaros volaban con su concepto de libertad por el soleado cielo.  
  
Volvió a fijar la vista en el río, el único río en que podía encontrar su felicidad según pensaba, el río Kohaku, o más bien lo poco que quedaba de él.  
  
-Haku...-sus palabras parecían negarse a salir-yo...Kohaku lo siento mucho por fin entendí tú postura ante mi deseo, estaba en lo erróneo por eso te pido disculpas por las miles de veces que te grite tratando de llevar razón aunque no la tuviese, me has vuelto a salvar como tantas veces en tantos años, muchas gracias Haku solo recuerda que tenemos una promesa echa y que los dos debemos cumplirla.  
  
La chica toda empapada se quedo un rato mirando al río, con nueva ¿felicidad? Encontrada aquella que solo se ve clara tras disipar la niebla de la mente. Al rato la chica se levanto del pasto y se dirigió hacia la ciudad, no sin antes volver la vista atrás hacia el río.  
  
-Te quiero Haku por eso, te prometo que cumpliré nuestra promesa.  
  
La chica echo a correr saliendo del bosque hacia la oscura sociedad que tanto daño hacia a veces.  
  
NOTAS: Este fic es el primer fic de "Sen to Chihiro no Kamikashui", "Always Spirited" o "El viaje de Chihiro" como prefiráis en español, por más que hemos buscado nadie de los que hemos buscado han encontrado ninguno.  
  
De repente me vino esta idea a la cabeza y decidí escribirla para que si alguien le gustase que pudiese leer esto y darme a si su opinión aunque antes de esto, la verdad, es que lo escribí por otro motivo. Me gustaría que el final del fic hubiese sido también el final de la realidad...  
  
Pensé que si escribía esto por fin conseguiría desahogarme de algo que sucedió y que aunque ya ha pasado el tiempo aun duele y seguro que seguirá doliendo más tiempo. Por eso este fic esta dedicado a ti Paloma, una de mis mejores amigas que aunque ya no estés aquí conmigo siempre te llevare en mi corazón por que aunque siempre te metías conmigo todos estos años juntas no nos lo quita nadie...nadie.  
  
BRA^^ 


End file.
